Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device displaying a plurality of task screens through a touch screen display and executing an application according to a touch gesture of a user detected on the plurality of task screens, and a method of controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
An electronic device directly controlled by a user includes at least one display device, and the user controls the electronic device through an input device while viewing an operation of an application executed on the display device of the electronic device. Particularly, a portable electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as a portable device) manufactured to be carried by the user is developed to include a display device using a user interface in a form of a touch screen due to a limited size thereof in many cases.
A Graphical User Interface (GUI) used in a touch screen display should provide an optimized form to allow the user to intuitively recognize an operation of a running application and also allow the user to more easily, quickly, and variously control the portable device and the running application. Accordingly, various user interfaces have been developed according to forms of the applied application or display device.
Particularly, as a Central Processor Unit (CPU) and a software technology are developed, the portable device can provide a plurality of task screens displaying one or a plurality of applications. The plurality of task screens may be provided through one or more touch screens which are physically or graphically divided. Accordingly, the portable device providing the plurality of task screens requires a graphic user interface for a touch screen which can allow the user to more intuitively and conveniently use the portable device.
Further, a more advanced portable device can detect a touch gesture, a motion or a pose of the portable device, and a motion or a shape of the user as an input, as well as an input of a hard or soft key. Accordingly, a user interface for allowing the user to more conveniently use the portable device through various inputs is also required.